Autoimmune T lymphocytes can be used under appropriate conditions to induce resistance to the specific autoimmune disease that they usually produce. This practice, termed "T cell vaccination," has been successful in other experimental autoimmune diseases. Our investigations revealed that experimental autoimmune uveitis in rats can be down-regulated by this procedure.